Secret Seven
by Bianca666
Summary: Thierry only thought he needed the wildpowers but he had just found out there are Seven who are even stronger than them. Now they must find them before its to late. All original daybreakers plus some of my own OCs
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that I had the idea for a long time ago and decided maybe my writing is good enough to actually be on here. In this story there is all the original daybreakers plus some of my OCs I hope you enjoy my first story! **

Ash and Quinn were playing video games as Thierry walked in, "Guys we have a meeting now!" Thierry told them.

"Hang on Thierry we just got to finish this round" Quinn starts shooting at Ash's character on the screen.

"I mean now, this is important" Thierry says sounding irritated.

Ash pauses the game and turns to him, "Fine" he sighs.

Ash and Quinn stand and follow him toward the main room were all the other daybreak members are sitting, Ash takes a spot next to Mary-Lynnete and Quinn next to Rashel and puts his arm around her.

Thierry starts pacing in front of them, "This is important" he says and they all watch him.

"Is this about the last wildpower, because I really hope that whoever it is isn't like Iliana" Jez groan and Delos gives her a highfive. **(Yeah I don't like Iliana she is too nice, if you like her I apologize) **

"No, this isn't about the last wildpower" Thierry sighs.

"Then what is this about that is so important?" David asks while playing with Gillians hair.

"The Night World councel just found a new prophice" **(Yeah I am not a great speller) **Thierry stopped pacing and took a seat next to Hannah who started rubbing his shoulders.

Everybody excluding Jez and Delos gasped, "What do you mean a new prophice?" Jez asked.

Thierry took a peice of paper out of his jean pockets and started to read...** (I warn you now I am not great with poems)**

_"Seven who have all met up over the years_

_Seven who need no fears_

_Stronger than all they see_

_Strong enough to set any one free_

_Six boys and one girl_

_Who can stop the end with all they know"_

"What does it mean?" Thea asks looking around at all the questioning faces.

"It means there are seven people out there stronger than the rest of us, who could even be stronger than the wildpowers and we need to find them" Thierry says resting his head in his hand.

"Stronger than Jez and I, yeah right" Delos laughed and Maggie hit his shoulder.

"Yeah no one can be stronger than us" Jez agrees.

"Yeah well we still have to find these seven they could help us a lot" Hannah says.

"But where can we find them, we don't have a clue where to look. And are they humans or part of the night world?" Keller questions.

"Well I can talk to the night world councel and see if they know where to find them" Thierry suggests.

"I hope none of them are Redferns we don't need no more of them" Poppy says quietly and all the Redferns give her a glare.

"I acctually agree with her" Quinn agrees and the redferns turn there glares to him.

Quinn just ignores them.

Jez stand up, "I can already tell I am not going to like them" She strorms out the room.

"Me either" Delos follows after Jez.

"I'll go talk to him" Maggie says and follows aswell.

"Well now that is sorted, Quinn and I have a game to finish" Ash says and walks to the game room dragging Quinn behind him.

One by one everyone files out the room and Thierry sighs, "This should be fun"

**Sorry it was short but I really just wanted to know what you think, this is my first story and I know I am not that good so please leave me a review to tell me if I should continue and what you thought. **

**-Bianca :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much to woolley sheep, , AcadmicGames and lamia vampress for reviewing and making me happy that I posted the story up. I appiciate it a lot. **

**And thanks AcademicGames for the great idea :D that you will hear more about at the end. **

**Now on to the next chapter but first...**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the night world L.J smith does so credit goes to her. **

**Intoducing my Oc's hope you like them. **

**Bell's POV**

I was happy as I left the science classroom, It was good to be out in the fresh air instead of in a non air-conditioned classroon on a 37 degree celsius day. **(98.6 degrees Fahrenheit)** It was almost always hot in Australia.

I met up with my friend Claire near the carpark, I notice the glimmer of her Black Lilly pin in her hair that she wears everyday.

"Hey Claire" I smile at her and she smiles back with a "Hey Bell"

I start talking to her when I feel someone hit me on the back of the head hard as they walk past. I turn around to see Tyler laughing at me. I give him a glare we have never got along its just the way things are, we argue a lot and have fights and hate each other.

"Bell don't get mad you will just start trouble" Claire says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I start to calm down, but I still give Tyler a glare. "I can't believe you don't like him, with his dark brown eyes and short dark brown almost black hair" A girl in my class says to me and stares lovingly at Tyler.

I just give her disgusted look back, and look at Tyler he is wearing black baggy paints and a white singlet along with gold chains and a white cap to the side. I giggle to myself he is a want-to-be gangster he even has the walk to match, but in my opinion the only thing he is good at is basketball because he is the best in the school.

I turn back to Claire and she nods she agrees with me about Tyler and then we continue talking.

**Thierry's POV**

I looked at all the papers on my desk, I was trying to find anything I could find about them who I know call the 'Secret Seven' but so far I had found nothing. Hannah walked in the room and sighed as she saw me still sitting there, "Thierry you need to forget about them for the moment and relax" She smiled at me.

"I can't, if we don't find them someone else will and then ww will be doomed" I was taking it a bit far but I knew we had to find them soon.

Hannah sighed, "We'll find them don't worry"

"I hope so" I look out the window of my office, as if I am going to see a sign to help me.

There is a large crash downstairs that makes us both jump, "Quinn look what you did!" I hear Ash yell.

"Me? It was Jez and Morgead" Quinn yells back at Ash.

I groan and stand up, "Better go see" I say to Hannah and she nods as I walk out.

**Bell's POV**

I walked off to my next class with a sigh when I heard a voice behind me, "Bell!"

I turn and see Kain walking towards me with a soccer ball, he is the best soccer ball player in the school and he is also smart.

"Hey Kain" I say with a small smile, we get along we are friends but not BFFS or whatever.

"Mr. Lance wants to know if you want to join the soccer team this term, your a good player" Kain asks and I look at him with his asian face thats good looking and his black shaggy hair and light brown eyes.

"Sure" I say, I am acctually good at sports and one of the only girls that acctually joins in with sports.

"Awesome, see you later" I smile as he runs off towards his class.

**Ash's POV**

Thierry stormed off, I had just been yelled at for breaking the priceless vase in the main hallway even though it was Quinn's fault.

I look at Quinn who is leaning on the doorway to the main room and he snickers at me.

"Quinn, that was all your fault" I yell at him.

"No acctually I didn't do it" he replies with a srug.

"Then who did?"

Timmy enters the room, the evil little demon who looks four but is really seventeen, "You guys are so easy to set up" he laughs as he looks at me and then at Quinn.

I look over at Quinn and nod my head knowing he knows what I mean.

He nods back before smiling and then we both lunge at Timmy.

"Rashel, Mary-Lynette help me" Timmy screams and in a few minutes both Rashel and Mary-Lynette are in the room.

"Ash leave poor Timmy alone!" Mare yells at me as Timmy cries.

"Quinn how could you?" Rashel hits Quinn in the shoulder.

"He's faking" I try to tell Mare but she looks away.

Timmy gives me a grin before going back to 'crying'.

"Ash not sleeping in our room for a week" Mare says.

"Same to you Quinn" Rashel adds to Quinn and both girls walk off taking the little demon with them, who looks back at us and pokes out his tounge.

"Little demon" I mumble.

**Thierry POV**

After yelling at Ash I decided to go to some og the Night World clubs to ask if they knew anything about the 'Secret Seven'. I entered the Black Iris club and looked around.

"Hey Thierry" A voice behind me says.

I turn to meet the eyes of Blaise, "Hey Blaise"

"How is Thea and Eric doing?" She asks and meets my eyes.

"There good" I smile and she gives a faint one back.

"So what info you looking for?" Blaise asks, she is starting to know me too well.

"I need to find out all I can about the secret seven" I say and she smiles.

"I heard someone talking about that just before" She takes my hand and drags me away from the crowd.

"So what do you know?" I ask desperate.

"I heard they are stronger than the wildpowers and that they are not living in Los Vegas, not even in America" She says with a grin.

"Where do they live? I need to know Blaise" I plead.

"They live in Australia, Adelaide to be exact" She says before adding, "Thats all I know"

"Thanks Blaise" I say and make my way out the club.

Circle Daybreak is on there way to Australia.

**This wasn't that good of a chapter I know, I don't like having to introduce people and describe them. I still hope you liked it though. **

**Now thanks to AcadmicGames I got the idea to let some other people make soulmates for the Secret Seven so if you are intrested you can make one. I need One boy soulmate and Six girls, make them however you like and I'll choose whatever ones fit best with my characters. The Soulmates won't be introduced anytime soon so you don't have to make them straight away he is a fill in thing for you anyway. **

**Name-**

**Age-**

**What Night World species (This will make sence soon)-**

**Who best paired with-**

**Looks-**

**Personality-**

**Other-**

**Thanks for ahead for all those that review and here's a clue 3 of the Secret Seven where introduced in this Chapter can you guess who? **

**:D -Bianca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys thanks for the reviews, I am updating as soon as I can but I might slow down a bit if more people don't start reviewing the story. **

**Kain's POV **

I ran over towards the soccer goals on the oval to meet up with 'the guys', they all smiled and gave me a hi. I looked over at Tyler who was arguing with Bell again, they can never get along; and sigh. I scan the oval to see who else is playing and spot the romainian twins, no they arn't acctually twins but they both come from Romainia. First theres Lucus, a ladies man or thinks he is anyway. His black hair is flat except the fringe which is spickes up, that matches with his icy blue eyes. The other 'twin' is Daniel with light brown eyes and the same coloured shaggy hair, he is one of the more mussely** (Sp) **guys. He is also filthy rich.

"Hey guys" I say to them as they walk up.

"Hey Kain" Daniel replies and Lucus just nods.

"So want to play some soccer guys?" I ask.

Before they can reply Bell comes up and grabs my arm and drags me away, "I can't play on this team with Tyler here" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Then don't play" Tyler calls from behind her.

She turns around cleanching her fists trying to contol her temper, "Shut up Tyler" She yells and him and he pretends to look shocked. Bell turns to me, "Sorry Kain" she sighs and walks off.

I just sigh before shouting, "Game on" as the game begins.

**Keller's POV**

Thierry told us to pack some bags and get ready to all go on a mission, he didn't tell us where we where going or why but I had a feeling it had something to do with the secret seven.

"Keller have you seen my poetry book?" Galen calls to me from our room.

"No, just look where you had it last" I shout back as I walk towards Rashel and Quinn's room.

As I walk up towards the door I see Quinn standing there knocking on the door, "Rashel please let me in!" he shouts.

"No, you were going to hurt poor little Timmy" Rashel shouts back.

"Quinn what did you do?" I ask him as I approch.

Before he could answer Rashel opens the door and pulls me in the room, then slamming the door in Quinn's face.

**Bell's POV **

I have to get as far away as I can from Tyler he is just to annoying to be around for long. Luckily he stays at soccer away from me. I am looking down at the ground as I walk through the locker room. I bump into someone as I walk along, I look up to meet the face of Thorne, a guy I was obsessed with when I was a few years younger. He has golden brown hair and piercing green eyes, he is great at sport if he acctually tries and is a badboy. I liked him a lot, till I realised how bug a jerk he is.

"Bell" He sighs and meets my eyes.

"Jerk" I reply and walk away from him, we always tease each other and don't get along that bad but I just can't stand it today.

As I exit the crowded locker room trying to meet up with my friends, most of them have detention at the moment and should just about be getting out.

I stand next to the detention room exit waiting for them, the first person to exit is the guy I nicknamed annoying-short-guy; Real Name: Matt. he is the shortest guy in the school and is the most annoying that sometimes you just have to hit him to shut up, we have never really talked but I suppose thats a good thing.

**I know this one was short but I just had to finish introducing the "Secret Seven" I'm sure most of you have guessed who they are by now if not I will have there names at the start of the next chapter. **

**P.S Again I want to try have more reviews or I won't be updating as soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to danielle-redfern, lamia vampress, Sweet. Night and AcadmicGames for the reviews and the support. **

**The 'Secret Seven' is as follows...**

**Bell. **

**Kain. **

**Tyler.**

**Matt.**

**Thorne. **

**Daniel.**

**and Lucus. **

**Now on with the Chapter. **

**DISCLAMIER- I do not own the Night World...that is until my plan works. **

**Thierry POV**

I had finally managed to get everyone onto my private jet, I am just praying that having the daybreakers on it we won't end up crashing.

"Hey Thierry love the jet, can I borrow it sometime?" Ash asks eating a large bowl of chips with Quinn.

"No, because I would never trust you with it" I answer back and put in my headphones and lean back on my chair.

"Where are we heading anyway?" I hear Eric ask.

I take out one of the headphones, "Australia" I say to him and then put the headphone back in with a small laugh and some of the shocked faces.

"I have always wanted to go there, I heard they have some great places to stargaze" Mary-Lynnete smiles.

"I hope we get to ride a kangeroo" Maggie says excited.

"So we are going to a land that is just fully desert?" Ash asks with a groan.

I laugh knowing that most of that is fake, I have been to Australia before when I was looking for Hannah as Anna a outback warrior.

"I can't wait" Hannah says next to me, I look at her and smile.

This actually was a good idea.

**Daniel POV**

The school week had finally came to a end, I got into my dad's limo with a smile as all the girls looked at me with lust while the guys just walked off. My dad owns a big company and thanks to it we have quiet a bit of money on our hands.

"Bye Daniel" A girl with big curly brown hair and dark chocolate eyes calls. I give a small wave. She is obsessed with me and I still try to be nice even though I don't like her back, she just doesn't realise that yet.

I look past her when I hear someone shouting, "Daniel!" I can see that it is one of my best friend Lucus a guy who comes from Romania just like me, he is holding a black guitar case.

I get out the car as he aproches me, and puts the quitar case in my hand, "Your forgot your guitar" he smiles and then walks off, I know he is in a rush he always is.

"Thanks" I call after him and I think he hears me, before I get in the car and we drive away.

We approch the giant courtyard out the front of my big white mansion like home, yes its easy to impress someone when they see this house. I get out and walk toward the doors and walk inside to see my father talking to a guy wearing a suit and blood red hair, "Here he is now" My father says and looks over at me.

"So this is Daniel" the guy with the blood red hair smiles and you can see his white teeth.

"Yeah I'm Daniel" I reply and put my guitar on the floor next to me.

"Well, nice to meet you Daniel but I must be going" The guys says and glides out the door and I look at my father.

"Who was that?" I ask with a questioning gaze.

"Just a buissness man" My father replies and leaves the room, in other words I am not aloud to know.

"Ok Dad" I sigh and walk up the stairs towards my bedroom with his image in my mind.

**Bell's POV**

I toss and turn in my sleep again, I am having werid dreams again. My dreams are always mixed up and hardlymake any sense. Tonight though I am having the dream that is always in the back of my mind,

_"Your all part of the "Secret Seven' and we need your help" A guy says but I can hardly see his face. _

_I look around at the other six standing with me, Lucus, Matt, Daniel, Thorne, Tyler and Kain. "What is the secret seven?" Thorne asks. _

_"We are not really sure, all we know is that you guys are them" the guy says again. _

_"Why would you want are help?" I ask and step forward towards the guy. _

_"You should know dreamer, you have dreamt this before" He smiles_

The dream starts to go fuzzy and when it clears we are in a different part of the conversation.

_"They will kill you to win along with a lot of other people" Another voice says but I can't see who speaks it. _

_"So your saying we have to save the world or be killed?" Tyler jokes_

_The guys face stays serious, "Thats exact what I'm saying" _

My eyes open to awake me and adjust to the light of the room. It's only a dream.

**Thanks guys for supporting me the story is actually starting to get somewhere, I hope you are enjoying it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**To all the awesome people who review thankyou so much guys your all amazing. I actually cheaked the traffic on this story and saw it was getting more readers than I thought but only a few review. But it still made me happy to see people are reading it so thanks. **

**I also have a poll up on my profile page to ask which of the secret seven you like best. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Night World...my plain failed so back to the drawing board. **

**Matt POV **

The weekend, best time of the week and in this heat best time to go swimming. I had called up the guys and we all met at local pool. I am just about to jump in the pool but one of the push me in.

As my head brakes the surface I look up to see Lucus laughing, "Lucus!" I yell and that makes him laugh more.

"Will you stop laughing?" I ask but he ignores me.

Before I know it Lucus splashes into the water next to me, I look up to see Bell has pushed him in.

Lucus looks up at her from the water, "I'll get you back"

Bell just smirks and walks off.

I look at Lucus who just shrugs and starts swimming.

I smiled and swam to, how I love the pool.

**Ash POV **

"Its so hot" I say as we get off Thierry's jet.

"Australia has hot temperatures you know" Jez sighs.

"At least its not all bush" Quinn smiles as he looks around at the fancy buildings and airport.

"Of course not, its a country like any other" Thierry chuckles. He leads us through the airport and towards our bags.

"So where to now Thierry?" I ask Thierry and he turns to look at me.

"I'm not sure, Blaise only said Adelaide, Australia" Thierry replies.

"Blaise?" Thea asks hope shining in her eyes.

"Yeah she was helping me out" Thierry collects his bag and we walk towards a limo out the front of the airport.

"Well how are we mean't to find them?" David asks as he gets into the limo.

"We'll find them" Thierry smiles and we all look at him questioning.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I will try to make it longer the next chapter. **

**Thanks. **

**-Bianca. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been really busy the last few days and I'm sorry I had no time to update. **

**Thanks again to all the people that have reviewed! :D **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Night World. Until I become a queen and order L.J. Smith to give it to me. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to the people in the Queensland floods. R.I.P the 12 people who have already died. **

**Mary-Lynettes POV **

I was looking up at the stars that shined above my head, there was no clouds tonight and it was perfect weather which is suprising in Australia.

A gust of cool air rushed past me and I shivered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and electricity ran through me.

"Ash" I said as I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would be here" He smiled and met my eyes.

"Of course its a great night to stargaze" I smiled.

"Sorry to have to stop you-" he said and I looked at him confused "-Thierry wants to talk to everyone he says he had almost pin pointed the exact location of the Secret Seven" he continues.

I sigh, "Alright" I start walking with him back towards the hotel that he had booked for the night.

We walked into Thierry and Hannah's room where everyone was gathering, "Hey guys" I smiled and they all looked up at Ash and I with smiles and hello's.

Thierry looked at us and gestured us to sit down, "I think I know where they are" he said blankly and looked around.

"Where?" James asked and put his arm around Poppy.

"I was talking around with some of the night people around here and they knew a bit about the Secret Seven and they had a lead onto where they lived. They told me what they knew and I figured out which school they go to" Thierry said quiet quickly.

"OK so where is it?" Maggie asked but Thierry just kepy talking.

"We have to get to them before the other night people do or else we are going to loose them" He said and we all stared at him.

"Thierry just tell us which school" Ash asked bored.

"A school in the Northern Suburbs called Polumbo College" He smiled.

"Ok then we will head there tomorow don't you think" Quinn suggests.

Thierry smiles a wide smile, "Exactly, but we all can't go so I am just going to take Quinn, Ash, Jez and Delos while the rest of you head to a mansion a few streets away from the school which we will be staying at for now" Thierry instructs.

Behind me Ash groans, "Why do I have to go?" he asks

Thierry doesn't answer.

"Ok well why don't we all sleep so we are ready for tomorow" Rashel smiles and I nod and then everyone clears out and heads to sleep.

**Lucus POV**

The next morning at school I was talking to a bunch of girls, I knew they all liked me and I loved the attention. Until Tyler dragged me away, "Why did you do that?" I ask him he just smirks and laughs.

"Come on you have to go to homegroup" Tyler says and I nod, we are the only two guys from our year that are in the same homegroup so we always sit together and talk.

_Something big is going to happen today. I will change my life. _

I was having those thoughts again telling me that something was going to change my life and it was going to happen soon.

"Tyler do you ever get feelings that something if going to happen?" I ask Tyler and he shakes his head.

_You will never be the same again. You will not belong to the dayworld any longer. _

I try to push the thoughts away but they keep coming.

_Seven who have all met up over the years_

_Seven who need no fears_

_Stronger than all they see_

_Strong enough to set any one free_

_Six boys and one girl_

_Who can stop the end with all they know_

I had to shake my head to stop it, the thoughts started to fade and only one more made its way into my thoughts,

_The time will come and no one can stop it. _

Two hours passed and I was sitting in English when something changed, there was a knock on the door and there stood five people I had never seen and knew they where different.

**Quinn's POV**

I smiled as we knocked on the door to the classroom, we had already found out the principal of the school was a wearwolf. The wearwolf principal was very helpful he knew about the Secret Seven,

_The Principal had smiled when we walked in, "Your looking for the Secret Seven aren't you" _

_We all looked at each other and then Thierry spoke, "Yes, I am Thierry Lord of the Night World" and then he gestured to us, "This is Quinn, a made vampire. Ash, Lamia. Delos, Lamia and Wildpower and Jez, Half human half Vampire and wildpower" I wondered if he should tell the wearwolf all this. _

_"Circle Daybreak?" The wearwolf asked. _

_Thierry nodded, "Right" _

_The wearwolf smiled brightly, "Good, I was hoping so because I wanted you to have them, I am a lost wearwolf" _

_I didn't understand what he mean't but Thierry did, "That means he is a wearwolf who doesn't have anything to do with the Night World" Thierry explained _

_The wearwolf nodded, "There is also a lost lamia vampre here, he has been watching after them carefully" _

_He then lead us to the classroom that all the Secret Seven where in at the moment._

We walked into the classroom following the wearwolf and all the kids in the class stood, "Bell, Kain, Tyler, Matt, Thorne, Daniel and Lucus can you come outside please" The wearwolf smiled and the seven walked outside.

Here goes nothing.

**Thanks guys. I tryed to make it longer so I hope you like it. **

**:D Review Please. **

**-Bianca**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all your awesome reviews. **

**Its Nice to know that people like the story. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Night World because I found out to be queen you needed to be born into the royal family, they just sent my job application back. *Sigh* **

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Bell's POV**

I was standing outside looking at the people in front of me, they were different I judt hadn't figured out how they were different.

The dreams flood back to me, I open my mouth to say something but then shut it again.

We all stare at each other without a world, one of the guys look at us as if we are meant to say something.

"So..." Matt smiles and chuckles trying to break the silence.

"Your all part of the "Secret Seven' and we need your help" A guy says but I can hardly see his face underneath the shadow of the building.

I look around at the other six standing with me, Lucus, Matt, Daniel, Thorne, Tyler and Kain. "What is the secret seven?" Thorne asks.

"We are not really sure, all we know is that you guys are them" the guy says again.

"Why would you want are help?" I ask and step forward towards the guy. I know this is the same as my dream.

"You should know dreamer, you have dreamt this before" He smiles

I look at him shocked, "How did you know about my dreams?" I ask confused.

"I got my friend to send them to you" He looks at me his face fuly serious.

"Who are you?" Lucus asks the question that everyone is thinking.

"I'm Thierry, this is Delos, Jez, Quinn and Ash" He says and points to the others slowly.

We all look at them for a moment, "I'm Bell, this is, Lucus, Thorne, Daniel, Tyler, Matt and Kain" I reply and the guy, Thierry smiles.

"Do you know anything about the Night World?" Thierry grins.

_The Night World is a secret society for Vampires, witches, wearwolfs and shapeshifters. _

I open my mouth to repeat what was said in my head and Thierry looks at me and then I repeat it. Thierry nods as the other guys around me start laughing. Thierrys gaze shifts from me to the others, "You know its actually true you looking at the lord of the night world, a made vampire, a lamia vampire, another lamia vampire who is also also a wildpower and a half human half vampire wilpower right now" Thierry says and they all stop laughing.

Thierry tells us about the Night World and Wildpowers and then starts telling us about the apolapse and what he knows about us being the 'Secret Seven' and then about how there will be a battle and people are looking for us right now.

"They will kill you to win along with a lot of other people" Ash says.

"So your saying we have to save the world or be killed?" Tyler jokes

The guys face stays serious, "Thats exact what I'm saying"

We all fall silent and look at each other, "So will you help us?" Quinn asks

I smile, "My lifes boring I always wanted something like this to happen so you can count me in" They grin at me.

"Even though I am going to hate working with Bell, I'm in to" Tyler adds and I shoot him a glare.

Its not long before Thorne, Matt, Daniel, Lucus and Kain agree to.

"We will be back tomorow to talk to guys more" Thierry says just as the bell rings, we watch as they leave before heading to our next class not saying a word.

This was the moment my life changed.

**Ash's POV**

"That went well" I say as we arrive at a big mansion we are staying at.

"Yeah they took it better than expected" Thierry replies.

"I cant see those seven getting along to save the world" Jez says finally.

"I think they just might" Quinn chuckles.

When they meet the rest of Circle daybreak they are in for a shock, I think to myself.

**Another Chapter done, please Review and tell me what you think. **

**:D **

**-Bianca **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok first thanks again to the great reviews, bookgirl07, Academic Games, danielle-redfern and lamia vampress and also the other reviewers. **

**Another point I need to make, If you made a OC character you want me to put in the story you have more of a chance if you actually comment on my writing so I know you are actually reading the story instead od just putting in a OC.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Night World and I am not queen so I can order to have it so I am planning on becoming a billionare instead and buying it PLAN B. **

**Thornes POV**

"Do you really think they are telling the truth?" Tyler asks the rest of us 'so called' Secret Seven at the end of the day.

"I think its true I had dreams about this happening" Bell adds.

"No one cares about your dreams" Tyler says and Bell rolls her eyes.

"I think she is right, I kept hearing voices in my head telling me something was going to happen" Lucus chimes in.

"There saying we have to fight against this entire Night world to save humans" I add confused.

"Thierry said mostly Vampires because some of the other creatures are siding with Circle Daybreak" Matt says mostly to himself.

"But do you really believe that all those types of creatures are real?" I ask Matt.

He rubs his chin and looks around before facing back to me, "Yeah I do, some of those people he had with him did look like Vampires"

"What do you think Daniel?" Bell asks Daniel completly ignoring the rest of us.

"I think we should wait until tomorow to see and till then not tell anyone about this" Daniel says flatly before walking towards his limo and only giving a small wave to us before he leaves.

"Well see you tomorow" Kain says as he and Tyler walk away.

Lucus and Matt give a small wave before heading back towards the school.

I look over at Bell who is heading over to the primary school next door, "I'll come with you" I smile at her I have a little brother I need to collect.

Bell rolls her eyes but nods. It makes me think back to when I liked her and she liked me a few years ago, but I was stupid she asked me out and I said I would think about it and never aswered her. I should have just said yes but I was worried and thats when I lost my chance.

When we make it over to the primary school in silence I give her a small wave and a goodbye as she walks off. I watch her walk away with her brown shoulder length hair moving from side to side.

I collect my little brother and walk home. As I unlock the door and walk in I throw my school back over towards the wall and walk upstairs to think about these people we met today.

**Ok I know it was small but I am busy preparing to go back to school soon and I thought this chapter could just be a small to talk about what they think. **

**Anyway Please Review the button is just down there.**

**:D**

**-Bianca **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK I know a lot of you said in your review of the last chapter that it was short so I am trying to make tbis one longer. **

**Thankyou again to all those that have reviewed. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Night World. I am still on Plan B of becoming a billionare though. **

**I am trying to update as fast as I can but I have been working a lot lately and I don't feel like writing after working 8 hours (I really just want to sleep).**

**Also a warning on Monday 31st of January I go back to school so updates might take a little longer. **

**Thierry POV**

I was pacing again in front of everyone, "You all have to be nice to them when they come today" I say mostly to Ash, Jez, Delos, Quinn and Morgread, "It took a bit of convincing to let there principal let them come visit during school hours, just so we can convince them" I continue I know not all of the Secret Seven believed me when we talked to them.

"Thierry don't worry we will be nice to them" Mary-Lynnete smiles and hits Ash's shoulder and her nods.

A few other people groan and agree to.

I turn to Hannah who is smiling at me, "Thierry stop panicking they will come on our side don't worry" she says and I take a seat next to her.

"You could tell that not all of them believed me when I told them about the Night World" I say with a sigh and put my head in my hands.

"The girl did" Quinn replied as I give him a small smile.

"Yeah thats because she has had the dreams" I say and then look around, "Ok Poppy and James, you two come with me in the limo to pick them up" I say to Poppy and James after deciding who would be best as a 'welcome commity'

"Yay Jamie we get to meet them" Poppy says dragging James towards the Limo.

I sigh and follow after them, "Can I come Thierry?" Hannah asks from behind me. I nod and head to the limo.

**Matt POV **

"So we get out of school just to go visit this 'Circle Daybreak'?" I ask confused.

"Yeah" Our sport teacher, Mr. Witter says with a smile.

Lucus, Tyler, Thorne, Daniel, Kain, Bell, Mr. Witter and our principal Mr, Johnson and Me are standing infront of the carpark waiting to be picked up.

"Hey at least we get out of Math" Lucus adds.

Daniel sits down on the grass, "This is so weird I think someone is just playing a big prank on us" he says.

"There not, this is all real" A quiet voice says and I look from Daniel to Bell who is standing in front of us, she has been silent except for the complaining she did earlier about being the only girl in the secret seven.

_Flashback. _

_" I can't believe I have to work with you guys, knowing most of you we will all end up dead in a few minutes" Bell says pacing infront of the car park. _

_"Bell will you just shut up" Tyler says and puts his hands over his ears. _

_"Its true though, and why am I the only girl here its unfair..." she started rambling on for awhile so I blocked her out, So did everyone else. _

_End Flashback. _

After that she decided to be silent and we all had let out a sigh of relief.

"Bell its just a prank there is no such thing as a Night World or its creatures" Tyler says.

Bell opens her mouth to yell at him when Mr. Witter steps in by saying, "Hey look their here" And we all look up to see the long black limo pull into the carpark.

All our mouths drop open as it pulls to a stop as four people get out the only one I know is Thierry.

"Hello my Secret Seven" Thierry says as he walks up to us, we all stay in place except Mr. Johnson who steps forward and shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you again Thierry" Mr. Johnson smiles and then points to Mr. Witter, "This is Joshua Witter the lamia vampire who has been helping me watch out for the Secret Seven. He will be coming with you today just to make sure they stay safe" We all turn to Mr. Witter shocked.

"He's a vampire?" I say to myself but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Yes" Mr. Witter replies and I feel like I am going to faint.

"Anyway, This is Poppy a made vampire-" Thierry starts but is cut off by Lucus.

"She's hot" Lucus says and recieves a glare from the guy next to Poppy.

"-Her Soulmate James who is lamia and Hannah my soulmate who is human but aso a old soul" Thierry finishes.

"Soulmate?" Thorne asks and Thierry smiles.

James is the one who answers though, "That there is one person out there for everyone, you might hate them or not like them but you can never be whole without them. Like your other half"

I smile and then Thierry gestures us to get in the limo.

After we all get in, Mr. Johnson whispers something to Thierry and then waves us goodbye as we leave the carpark.

And then arrive at a huge mansion.

**So what do you think? I hope it was ok. **

**Anyway please review- button is right down there -**

**:D**

**-Bianca! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, I was going to update the other day but I was in a bad mood so I though it was best not to write anything. **

**Another point well question- Does anyone actually read my notes or do I write these for no reason? **

**Thanks again to all that reviewed. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Night World Plan B was to much hard work so I'm coming up with plan C.**

**Tyler POV **

My jaw fell to the ground as I looked at the huge white mansion in front of us, "Now this is just our mansion while we are staying here, the Los Vegas one is even bigger" Thierry says as he looks at our faces.

"Bigger than this I find that hard to believe" Kain says with a chuckle.

The limo comes to a stop outside the steps that lead to the front door and we all slowly get out.

Mr. Witter grins a toothy grin and his prfect white teeth sparkle, which makes me think, _I still can't believe he is a vampire. _

Thierry gestures us to walk up the stairs and through the front doors. As the doors open I look to see the inside a beautiful room of blue marble and two starircases leading up, I can't see how high they go but it looks really high.

We walk in slowly and I hit Daniels shoulder because he is just standing in shock.

"Welcome" a girl says as she walks towards us, "I'm Lupe" she bows slightly.

"So what are you Vampire?" Matt asks it doesn't sound as harsh as it sounded.

"No Lupe is a wearwolf" Thierry says and leads us through to another room where a lot of people seem to be sitting and they look up, "The Secret Seven, meet the daybreakers"

I look around out all there faces I remember a few of them like, Ash, Quinn, Delos and Jez. I then turn to look at Poppy, James and Hannah who walk past us to sit with the group.

After a few moments of silence Bell takes a step forward and seems to speak, "I'm Bell, this is Lucus, Matt, Thorne, Daniel, Kain and Tyler" She says my name slowly and looks at me with a glare, I don't like her and she don't like me and we both know it.

"Hi" A lot of the daybreakers chime in.

Thierry starts to open his mouth to speak but Bell speaks instead, "And your Poppy, James, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Hannah, Morgread, Jez, Delos, Maggie, Keller and Galen" she smiles and points at each of them as she says there name. Everyone including Thierry looks at her stunned even me.

"Bell can I talk to you for a moment while the rest of you get to know each other" Thierry asks and Bell nods as they both exit the room.

I look at the group in front of me and in a instant everyone is talking and asking us questions and we get to know each other.

**Bell POV **

I follow Thierry back into the other room and he is still looking at me stunned, "How did you..." He starts taping his foot as I cross my arms over my chest. He keeps trying to get the sentence out but it seems he is being cut of by thought a lot.

"It just came to me in my head" I say which is half true.

"We have a lot to learn about you guys" Thierry says mostly to himself.

_A lot more than you know. _

"Yeah I would like to know about myself to" I reply and he gives me a small smile.

_Of course you do, you already know how powerful you are and there is nothing you can do to change that. _

The voice in my head is really starting to annoy me.

_Seven destined to save the world. Six boys and one girl. _

Before I know it I am cluching my head over in pain and Thierry is suddenly by my side, "Bell?" he keeps repeating over and over again but soon the voice is to distant and the world is black like a black hole dragging me in more and more.

****

So do you like it? Please Review.

:D

-Bianca


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again to all the wonderful people that actually review the story! You guys are awesome. **

**Sorry I haven't updated I started back at school this week so it has been busy. **

**Anyway thanks to those who told me you actually read the author notes. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Night World, I still have no plan C yet. **

_Bell was lost in a dark void. The darkness was scary, Bell was never afraid of the dark because she knew there was always some sort of light. This was pitch blackness and it scared her. _

_There was something pulling her trying to drag her closer trying to connect her to it. _

_Connected. _

_It was like her mind had a blast go through it, it hurt and bell fell to her knees in pain. _

_Powerful. _

_It felt like a fire inside running through her vains giving her more power. It faded away after a few moments and the pain was gone but there was something different. _

_Seven destined to the save the world. Six boys and one girl. _

_It was the phrase that kept comeing back and she already knew who it was mean't for. _

_"Bell come back" A voice, it was familiar but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. _

_"Bell" Another voice much stronger and closer than the first. _

_The darkness started retreating and light started to come back to her and she felt a tug, tugging her backwards and she let it pull her. Then she felt like herself again..._

**Bell POV **

My eyes opened and above me I saw a bright light, "She's ok" A voice said and she rubbed her eyes and was able to see around her.

Most of the daybreakers where looking at her along with the rest of the Secret Seven.

"What happened?" I asked confused about what had happened.

"Well you fainted from some sort of pain" Ash said and looked at me closely

"Oh yeah" I sighed and looked around at all the faces stareing at me and making me uncomfortable, "Will you all please stop staring at me"

They looked away except for Tyler, _"lets not its all to fun to annoy her" _he said, it was his voice but his mouth didn't move. I was starting to hear things now.

Eventually after a few more questions most of them left except for Hannah and Thierry. I could still hear the other Secret Seven voices in my head, _"Whats with this pixie" _Thorne.

_"vampire, witch, shapeshifter..." _Matt.

I tryed to block out there voices from my mind knowing that they were not real, I couldn't possibly hear them.

I looked at Thierry who looked concerned, _Ask him_ a voice not anyone else's said in my head, "Thierry do you know anything about hearing peoples voices in your mind?" I asked and he met my eyes.

"Well soulmates can hear eachothers mind and strong telepathic vampires can to, why?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

"I can hear the others thoughts I think, but I'm not a vampire" I said and he looked at me a moment before walking away.

Looks like I wasn't getting a answer.

**Thierry POV **

She could hear there minds. This wasn't normal and I didn't have a answer to explain it. It could just be one of there powers. I had no explaination but I guess we would just have to find one.

**I know this is short and rushed, I'm sorry but like I said I have been busy and i really didn't have many ideas for this chapter to explain it all. **

**Good News though Soulmates are coming in soon. **

**So I hope to update soon but make no promises. **

**Please review. **

**-Bianca **


End file.
